narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kushina Uzumaki
More Trivia What about adding something to the trivia section about her speech tick that Naruto inherited, or is that already included in Naruto's page? CorwinDruzil (talk) 00:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC)CorwinDruzil :It's mentioned in her Personality section. ~SnapperT '' 02:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :It seems I missed it. CorwinDruzil (talk) 05:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC)CorwinDruzil Kushina Uuzmaki's jinchuriki forms Shouldn't we add an article that refers to her jinchuriki forms? Because as you can see in this picture http://animextremist.com/mangas-online/naruto/capitulo-501/naruto8.html , she is freeing the nine tails' chackra; ALTHOUGH It is not possible to estimate completely well in the photo how many tails she is freeing, but one notices that at least it treats about her initial jinchuriki form? I don't know. Give me your opinions, please. And thanks for reading Axel_Carrozzo (talk) :That isn't Kushina freeing or using the Nine-Tails' chakra, it's the Nine-Tails being ripped out of her. It isn't a jinchūriki form, it's a jinchūriki end. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: We see the cloak but the thing is she isn't freely or forcibly using it. It's just the chalra of the beast being extracted--Cerez365 (talk) 21:06, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Usual clothing i think we should edit the appearence section to say that she is seen wearing a loose fitting dress and apron, we only saw her once in the anime and got a bigger dose of her in the manga,--Cmcwiki (talk) 22:43, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :She's seen wearing it on three occasions: Jiraiya's flashback, before Naruto's birth, and in Naruto's mind. Given the frequency and the fact that she isn't seen in any other outfit, "usual" seems appropriate. ''~SnapperT '' 02:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC) they are probably just maternity clothes, kurenai wore different clothes when we saw her during the pein arc--Cmcwiki (talk) 16:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC) The Nine-Tails dying? About the mention that Kushina wanted Minato to seal the Fox back into her so that she will kill the Fox with her death, (from the translated manga at least) it doesn't say that since Kushina mentioned that she want to die with the Fox inside her so that it will prevent the Fox from 'coming back for a while'. I think we can understand that to mean that when she dies, the Fox will somehow be rendered 'inert'...maybe like disrupting its form or perhaps dispersing its chakra temporarily until it reforms, etc. etc. (the exact consequence is unknown). If it is that easy to kill a Tailed Beast by sealing the beast into a human and later killing said vessel, people would've done so a long time ago. - Volrath77 (talk) 04:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Is there a point you're trying to make? ''~SnapperT '' 05:32, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :From what I gather, killing them is a temporary measure, and when they come back, they do so unsealed and under no-one's control. I'm guessing 3-tails died with Yagura, and it was still running wild until Deidara got it. So, not nearly as good as keeping it locked down. ZeroSD (talk) 06:52, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Name Similarity It may be pointless to post this, but Kushina's name is kinda similar to Kushinada-hime from the Kusanagi legend. Something tells me that might just be a coincidence or me thinking too much on it but has anyone else noticed this?--Kohaku-chan (talk) 11:47, February 17, 2011 (UTC) The Nine tailed fox's Yin & Yang chakras sealed in her? Was it ever explained how both the Yin & Yang chakras were sealed within Kushina and why they couldn't do the same for Naruto? Minato siad it was not possible to do so, but Kushina had the Fox sealed within her at full power. :It's simple really...because Mianto only wanted to seal the "good"/"Yin" chakra of the fox into Naruto. Jinchūriki normally have the beasts sealed in them completely, yang and all....--Cerez☺ (talk) 23:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe he didn't have a strong enough seal to hold it all. We don't know who sealed the Nine-Tails in Kushina. Maybe a better seal would require other things, or maybe more time, things they didn't have. We'll probably learn more on this down the line. Omnibender - Talk - 23:20, March 11, 2011 (UTC) In chapter 94, Jiraiya comments that Naruto's body is too small a container to hold the Nine Tail's chakra, so perhaps sealing just the Yin chakra was all Minato could safely put into Naruto? Mito Uzumaki (first jinchuriki of the kyuubi) was still alive when Kushina was an adolescent, so the Nine Tails wasn't sealed within Kushina until she was older. --Ravarath (talk) 17:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Family why isn't Naruto listed as her son; let alone family at all? :He is listed to me. Try clearing your cache. Omnibender - Talk - 00:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm dealing with the same problem. How do you clear your cache?Ryne 91 (talk) 01:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Try holding Shift and click refresh on your browser - that's what I do in Firefox. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 01:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I tried that. I completely wiped my internet history, cookies, etc. and it still isn't working. I even opened the page up on Firefox, and I never use that.Ryne 91 (talk) 01:09, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Which browser do you use? I know there's a page somewhere in the wiki preferences that shows how to clear your cache according to browser, so changes made to preferences can kick in. Omnibender - Talk - 01:10, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I use the most recent version of Internet Explorer. I don't recall what number it is.Ryne 91 (talk) 01:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: If you use Firefox, press Shift + CTRL + R. -- (talk) 00:45, January 13, 2012 (UTC) The Orange Hokage? In the trivia section, the claim that Naruto's epithet is 'The Orange Hokage' and relating it to his parents having 'Red' and 'Yellow' in theirs. Where is this from in the canon? Is this speculation? If so, it has no place on a wikia page. (talk) 22:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Oh,how the sea calls :Naruto called himself that when Kushina asked him about himself.Ryne 91 (talk) 22:18, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :chapter 498, page 17. SimAnt Barrier technique? I think we need to add a page for Kushina's barrier technique, that she set up to help contain the Kyuubi. :Something I proposed a long time ago, which I forgot because it didn't generate much discussion. Omnibender - Talk - 21:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I still or at least now do think she created it. From what happened and Minato's reaction.--Cerez365™☺ 21:51, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Eyes It was mentioned here that her eyes in the manga were different. Can someone put it here? --Ilnaruto me 15:59, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Eyes Revisited So, I tried looking but to no avail, so could someone post a link to where Kushina was illustrated in colour in the manga please~--Cerez365™ 15:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :She was shown in colour twice: once on the cover of chapter 503 and once on the cover of volume 53. You can't see her eyes on the former, but the latter shows them being greenish. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:44, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I was staring at the latter for how long now, I realised they weren't anywhere near violet.--Cerez365™ 21:51, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I just looked and even had several others on another forum confirm for me but Kushina's eyes aren't green. Outside of the Anime Violet/Blue no where does Kishimoto colour Kushina's eyes. Where are you guys getting green from? Super Novice Talk 2 Me 22:00, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :It'd be from the volume cover she was on with Minato and Naruto.--Cerez365™ 22:04, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I looked at both of the ones that ShounenSuki listed, the one with Naruto running out the window during breakfast/lunch with his parents and another with Minato and Kushina holding a baby Naruto, and neither have her eyes open enough to see a colour outside of a grey. The Grey could actually be the lining of her eyes so it's best not to use that. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 19:53, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Afterlife It says that she goes to join Minato in the afterlife, but isn't Minato sealed in the Death God, not in the afterlife? Also, while we're talking about that, when Minato appeared to Naruto was it really him or just a kind've clone of him leaving him a message? :Sure sweat the small stuff =_=. Why would it be a clone? You're assuming that their souls got sealed into Naruto when it was just their chakra and will that took on form.--Cerez365™ 13:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Ultrasound? Should we put that somehow she knew that her baby was a boy?--Spcmn (talk) 00:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :They have technology, its not really surprising.--''Deva '' 00:26, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::(editconflict)Although Kishimoto has said he doesn't intend for much technology in Naruto they're not exactly backwater o.o There's a fair bit of technology so I don't think it needs to be pointed out that she had an ultrasound.--Cerez365™ 00:26, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Kishimoto said stuff like no cars or guns. But they have computers and television though O_O --Elveonora (talk) 13:13, January 13, 2012 (UTC) OR they might have some sort of medical ninjutsu that fill in that gap, just a theory. --Caseather (talk) 20:04, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Time line... stuff Sooo, I wondered: How do we know that she became Jinchūriki only after she enrolled in the academy? I always thought she was send to Konoha, became a host and while that happened, she enrolled in the academy. Or even after she already became a host. Seelentau 愛議 20:16, January 26, 2012 (UTC) She was sent to Konoha to become a Jinchūriki, we don't know the exact order.--''Deva '' 20:25, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Mito was also still alive back then. And there's that little word of advice she gave her about filling the vessel with love first and stuff.--Cerez365™ 20:33, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Well... it seems I really am blind today. I thought the article's describtion of the events was wrong, but I just read it wrong all the time. So, she was sent to Konoha, enrolled in the academy and became a Jinchūriki, too... wow, sorry guys^^ Seelentau 愛議 21:07, January 26, 2012 (UTC) So was Kushina alive when the Second Shinobi World War was happening? -- (talk) 23:30, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Protection? I've noticed a lot of traffic to the Kushina page now, most of the edits are vandals adding random things and users reversing them. I think this page needs protection added. --speysider (talk) 10:08, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. Jacce | Talk | 10:56, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Afterlife with Minato? She can't be together with Minato in the afterlife. His soul was sealed in the shinigami, he will never reach the pure world. Seelentau 愛議 23:40, February 2, 2012 (UTC) That's what she said though. Perhaps the shinigami resides in the pure land? Who knows. Skitts (talk) 23:43, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, who knows. We only know that Minato's soul isn't in the afterlife, thus her statement is wrong. Trivia ahoi! :D Seelentau 愛議 23:56, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Nagato said the same ... most likely not to make Naruto sad. If they have said: "Cool, now we will get tortured for all eternity in Death God's stomach" that would be too dramatic and hard for Naruto ... remember he is dumb about such things. --Elveonora (talk) 00:10, February 3, 2012 (UTC) * No, those who are sealed within the Shinigami are sealed within the Shinigami forever. It doesn't reside in the pure world, this chunk was taken from the Summoning: Impure World Ressurection page: "The soul of the intended revived must also reside in the pure world (浄土, jōdo); those whose soul has been consumed by the Death God, for example, cannot be resurrected." Which lays out the fact that the souls consumed do NOT reside in the pure world. I don't quite understand it myself on how those two would "be together" in the afterlife. Perhaps Minato figured out a way to save his soul from being sealed by sealing it within the seal of Naruto, but that's unknown and will remain unknown until Kishi decides, and even if he decides, to reveal the inner-workings of the technique. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 00:18, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :It is also completely possible that the pure world and impure world is a bit of poetry on the users part, and that whatever essence that is sealed into the death god is that, sealed within the death god and out of bounds of the Impure World Resurrection. I'm going to assume that Kushina, being dead, knows she is going to see her lover again, and Minato, being a Kage knows not to screw his wife over.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 00:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I also don't see a reason to discredit Kushina's words with out-of-Narutoverse knowledge. That just feel like encroachment. Besides Shinigami might allow conjugal visits or something like that. Kushina should have been well aware of where souls go with that technique, maybe she knows stuff we don't.--Cerez365™ 00:50, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, technically, that was just Kushina's chakra which took on her form. =P Skitts (talk) 00:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Again, I don't think they meant that literary. Nagato said the same when being sealed with Totsuka. So yeah, I think they said that only to not make Naruto worry ... to create the "illusion" that once Naruto dies all 3 will be together. Or maybe in Kushina's case her soul was sealed as well into Death God so she and Minato can be together for all eternity. --Elveonora (talk) 16:31, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Kushina' soul wasn't sealed in the Death God because he didn't use Shiki fujin on her, just Hakke Fuin. Skitts (talk) 18:18, February 3, 2012 (UTC) We have never seen what happened after Minato sealed what left of Kyubi into Naruto. --Elveonora (talk) 02:44, February 4, 2012 (UTC) But that's what he said he would do. Skitts (talk) 03:05, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Infobox image How about replacing the infobox image with a more centred and focused image like this --Salil (talk) 13:13, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :That was the image that was there before. It was removed and replaced because Kishina's hair colour was fixed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:16, April 26, 2012 (UTC) False Trivia "She is the only known jinchūriki to have survived the extraction of a tailed beast. This was due to her clan's vitality which she inherited" this is not true, as Sage split the Ten-Tails into 9 beasts and sealed it's body into the moon ... he lived afterwards "_" --Elveonora (talk) 05:21, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure that applies, since the Sage himself was already dying. Omnibender - Talk - 11:55, May 18, 2012 (UTC) My point being that the extraction hasn't killed him even in his old age. He lived long enough after to choose one of his sons and to say goodbye to young Tailed Beasts --Elveonora (talk) 15:51, May 18, 2012 (UTC) We don't know if he selected a son before or after the extraction. The only post extraction bit we saw was him saying goodbye to each tailed beast, and that didn't take long. Omnibender - Talk - 03:54, May 19, 2012 (UTC) : The point is, Elveonora, we don't know enough about the Sage nor the timeline of events that happened leading up to his death to make an accurate conclusion on how long, after the Ten-Tails was extracted, he died. It is speculation to assume he lived very long after the Ten-Tails was free. We know that the reason he unsealed it was because he was nearing death, and afraid it would run free. In all likelihood, he chose his successor, unsealed the beast, said his farewells and died. The last three points could've taken a matter of minutes to do. If new information comes to light that would support your point, then we can change it. For now, though, Kushina is the only confirmed individual to have lived significantly long after the Tailed beast's extraction. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 07:19, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ^This guy (or girl, don't this person's gender). Omnibender - Talk - 15:52, May 19, 2012 (UTC) The point isn't how long he lived after ... all hosts except Kushina have died DUE TO extraction/right after. This hasn't killed him, thus both him and Kushina have SURVIVED the extraction.--Elveonora (talk) 16:01, May 19, 2012 (UTC) This isn't true. She tells Minato to seal her away with the Kyuubi because she already knows she's going to die. : Well we don't know that do we? The only host we've seen sealed in its entirety was Gaara. While we did see Yugito getting sealed, we didn't see the end product. We don't know for sure when all the other hosts died; whether death was instant or whether it occurred minutes or hours later. We simply cannot base our assumption of things solely on what we've seen of Gaara. Like I said, Kushina is significant because she not only lasted awhile after Nine-Tails was un-sealed, but managed to move her body to help Minato in its sealing afterwards, which no Jinchūriki to date has been shown capable of. There simply isn't enough information. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:22, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Well: "If the tailed beast is removed from its jinchūriki's body, the jinchūriki will die" "The host then died due to the removal of their tailed beast" taken from Jinchuriky and Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons articles. --Elveonora (talk) 16:33, May 19, 2012 (UTC) : I'm not questioning if the host dies. We know that is the ultimate fate of those who have the tailed beasts removed from their bodies, but neither of those state how long it takes to kill them. Nor has anyone in the anime or manga stated such. Again - not enough information. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:35, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Was her name based on Susanoo's wife? I was just wondering, is it possible that Kushina's name came from "Kushinadahime", who was Susanoo's wife in mythology? I found her story was: "The daughter of Ashinazuchi and Tenazuchi. About to be devoured by the serpent Yamata no orochi, Kushinadahime was saved by Susanoo in exchange for becoming his wife. Susanoo transformed the girl into a comb and placed her in his hair, then defeated the serpent. He afterwards built a palace in Izumo where he married her." It sounds probable to me, so I'm asking if it's okay to put this in her trivia section? --Kai Maciel (talk) 09:50, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Considering her name isn't written with kanji, probably note. I do remember someone else asking something like that, but in a random Naruto forum I used to lurk. Omnibender - Talk - 11:58, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :From what I saw the name is Kishi indada and the hime suffix which is really clever of Kishimoto if that's where it came from. Given that the manga has a lot of stuff borrowed from or related to the Susanoo tale, I'd be all for the mention.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:07, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Kushina said that she is going to see Minato in the afterlife,but he is sealed in the death god. Is Minato in the afterlife and not in the death god?-- :This isn't a forum. Try not to obsess over technical stuff like that.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Four Symbols Seal why isn't kushina listed as a user of this? the viz translation stated she used it. the viz translation chapter 500 volume 53 page 2 kushina when explaining to naruto about uzushiogakure says "the shinobi of konoha's senju clan and uzushio's uzumaki clan were distant relatives. full of shinobi brimming with vitality uzushio village was also known as the village of longevity. the clanfolk excelled at sealing jutsu. but they were also a bit savage. the tetragram seal on your belly was based on a jutsu originally developed by my village. i taught it to minato , your father along with other sealing jutsu" that specifically says she can use it, though i know that viz isn't the absolute most accurate translators but still the literal translation couldn't be too far off to say she used it. (talk) 16:48, August 11, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :She's not added because of the ambiguity. Kushina said she taught Minato fūinjutsu and that the seal on Naruto's stomach was based of Uzu-styled fūinjutsu, not that she taught him the technique itself. It's possible that Minato created this technique based on what she had taught him and not that she taught him this technique specifically.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:36, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Wind Chakra Nature in Road to Ninja she practically obliterates a cake when she blows out the candles, would this be enough to go on for a chakra nature? I mean we've assumed more with less (Tsunade's Lightning nature for example) VlenFlyheight (talk) 18:42, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Could have been for comical purposes?--Elveonora (talk) 19:39, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Comic relief only. Or are we going to list Chōji as well on account of that omake where sucking the chips from the pack was "called" Wind Release? Omnibender - Talk - 02:01, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I don't think that would be a comparable instance though, an obsessive eater inhaling chips opposed to a woman blowing with enough force to splatter a cake, the latter seems less likely to be JUST comical relief. (talk) 14:24, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, just like her standing hair resembling tails is a jinchuriky power :-/ but well, it's likely that she might be a wind release user since Naruto also has affinity for it--Elveonora (talk) 14:41, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Unneeded trivia "When first introduced in the anime, her eyes were depicted as violet-blue in colour and her hair was portrayed as a deep plum colour. This was corrected however, in subsequent episodes. However, in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, both her first and second appearances were shown in Naruto and Minato's stories respectively." This is completely unnecessary, even as trivia. Her hair and eyes in her first introduction aren't really colored differently so much as *slightly shaded* differently, and this is in fact SO slight that you could theoretically say it's just the lighting. If you consider something like this to be an anime error, the anime makes errors all the time. (talk) 14:57, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Just to add to my previous comment, compare these images for reference: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120126120221/naruto/images/1/13/Kushina_kozo.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101125194845/naruto/images/b/b1/Kushina_And_Minato.PNG Her eyes are exactly the same color here. In the flashback of her meeting Minato, her hair was shown to be the same "color" as her introduction in certain scenes as well. (talk) 15:14, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Not the same shade of red, originally it looked almost blood red color--Elveonora (talk) 15:22, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Like I said, it depends on the lighting. Sometimes she is shown to have that same "plum red" shade in many scenes of Episodes 246 and 248, other times her hair appears much brighter whenever it is illuminated by a bigger light source. And as my comparison above shows, her eye color is clearly identical as well. Trivia should only be included when it's actually correct. (talk) 23:18, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I find it kinda irrelevant too, it's not like they colored her hair of entirely different color like brown or purple--Elveonora (talk) 09:46, May 6, 2013 (UTC) afterlife 2 Currently the article and image description say that she went after Minato to the "afterlife" so first: * there appears to be no such thing in narutoverse as afterlife, souls go to "pure land/world" and there doesn't seem to be any consciousness for them after death. * that Kushina and Minato in Naruto were chakra creations, not real people, meaning she "dispelled" and hasn't gone anywhere--Elveonora (talk) 15:19, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Lets not worry about the metaphysics of life after death. She said she was going to reunite with Minato in the afterlife so lets just go with that.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:27, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Except she wasn't even real Kushina, so even if afterlife were true in this fiction, she couldn't have gone there... do shadow clones go to afterlife too? lol. Take into consideration that people in Narutoverse also have religions and faiths, it's false tho, the article should mention what is true, not false beliefs--Elveonora (talk) 15:30, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Not only that but also Minato was sealed in Death God's guts, not in a non-existent afterlife nor "pure land" so what she said was untrue for at least 4 reasons.--Elveonora (talk) 15:40, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Given that Kakashi meets Sakumo after his death and that souls clearly exist and go somewhere, you can't say there isn't an afterlife in Naruto. For all we know, the Edo Tensei ninja simply couldn't remember their time in the afterlife as soon as they were reincarnated in a physical body. (talk) 23:23, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Also, the consciousness of shadow clones goes back to their original user, so if there is indeed an afterlife, it's reasonable to presume that Kushina's "chakra clone" would go as well. It's best to just leave this as it is. (talk) 23:53, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I always understood it that "Sakumo" was nothing but Kakashi's dying hallucination, I recall he saw Obito there too despite him being still alive--Elveonora (talk) 09:49, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps, but that's simply a matter of interpretation. Also, Obito was never shown there. (talk) 07:24, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Either I remember it wrong or it was just anime-only addition. Well, one way or another, the Kushina in Naruto was just a chakra construct/clone of sorts, the real one since long ago resides in pure land already, not to mention Minato was in Death God and she knew it--Elveonora (talk) 10:20, May 7, 2013 (UTC) eight trigrams seal Hers looks exactly like it, shouldn't we note it?--Elveonora (talk) 19:32, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :Hers is likely to be the Four Symbols Seal -- (talk) 20:22, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::you can see 8 tips/edges around her seal too--Elveonora (talk) 20:39, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :::All possible, still speculation. We never got to see her seal unaffected by one control or the other. It could be that they used a similar looking seal (though it's always possible this was the same one used by Mito) we can't be 100% certain just yet.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:00, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::The uzumaki seals are all pretty much similar right? but its unlikely she would of needed the 8 trigrams seal because why would she need to let out nine tails chakra everynow and then as that was not her fighting style, the place where the ninetails is present inside of her is different as to narutos when the nine tails is in naruto it can let out chakra through the gate seeing as how minato sealed it, but in kushina its alot different therefore being very unlikely as to how the ninetails would let out chakra therefore its probably the four symbols seal --ROOT 根 (talk) 13:11, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::Using a tailed beast's power isn't anyone's fighting style until they are made jinchūriki though. That's the whole point of being a jinchūriki. As for their inner world looking different, no one ever said they all had to look the same because the same seal was used. That thing Kurama is attached to is Kushina's "unique" chakra.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:03, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::And where's that mentioned? --ROOT 根 (talk) 20:07, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::The Fox was bound by her chakra chains. For her seal, you can clearly see it has 8 sides so why do you suggest it's four symbols seal? Eight Trigrams is 2 symbols seals used--Elveonora (talk) 20:27, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Kushina's Age? (Road to Ninja) A weird thought occured to me, but Road to Ninja features a scene with her blowing out the candles on her birthday cake. Turns out they can easily be counted when she blows apart the cake with her superstrength breath: there are 36 of them. Naruto is 16 in Part II, which means she would have been 20 years old when she died (on the day he was born). Minato's approximate age can also be extrapolated from this, as they were in the same class at the Academy. He would have been 19-21 at the time of his death. Earlier estimates based on timeline details predicted him to be 21-22, I believe, so 21 is probably most likely. Assuming the number of candles is correct, anyway... FF-Suzaku (talk) 17:31, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Minato must have been at least around 24 because if 20 were true, that would make him 15 during Kakashi Gaiden which doesn't seem likely. Wives are usually younger than husbands, but still, I don't think it's needed to estimate her age, we know they both died young.--Elveonora (talk) 18:02, May 7, 2013 (UTC) wait a sec Doesn't she have like completely different hair-style from manga to anime when she is introduced to her classmates ?--Elveonora (talk) 11:32, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :I am not sure but we should take a look at this, if there is any difference in her hair-style between manga and anime, it needs to be added to the article, do you remember what chapter was that plus episode? Dan.Faulkner (talk) 11:41, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::500 and 247.--Karunyan (talk) 11:51, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Nope. She looks less plump in the anime, but hair's about the same.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:49, July 16, 2013 (UTC)